Chains of Love
by PhyscoticOnna
Summary: Daryl is Engaged. his Fiancee stumbles across the campsite after having been seperated weeks earlier. how will they make it through this world now. How can they defend themselves against other Living people.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to try a new story. This one is for The Walking Dead obviously. Haven't updated any of my stories in forever but I needed a new muse and I found it! So hope you enjoy, no rude comments please. I know I am a bit rusty.

_I first saw him when I was walking home from work one night. He'd stopped to let me cross the road to my apartment then pulled into the parking lot. Thinking he was there for the girl who lives above me I shrugged it off._

_Opening the outside door I was hit with a wave of heat. It felt good against my cold face. Opening the door to my apartment I was met with the sounds of fucking coming from my friends' room. Sighing I turned the radio up and moved on into the kitchen to grab myself a Smirnoff. Kicking the door shut I went back to the living room and opened my laptop. A knock on the door jumped me. _

_I really hated moving after work so with much reluctance I got up and answered the door. He stood in the door way staring at me._

"_Yes?" I asked. He raised an eye brow at me._

"_I'm here fer Merle." I nodded._

"_Liz's flavor of the week you mean?" He smirked._

"_Yeah." I motioned for him to come inside._

"_Drink?" I asked him. He nodded so I went to retrieve one for him. I handed him the beer and sat on the couch._

"_Might as well take a seat it might be awhile." I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels._

"_You must be the brother who works at the garage?" he nodded. I smiled._

"_I can tell." I saw him smirk. About twenty minutes later Liz and Merle made their entrance._

"_Well helloooo lil brother!" Merle said. I winced and tried my best to shrink away from the sound of his voice and curl into a little ball. Unpleasantries were tossed between the brothers and Liz before she turned her attention to me._

"_You going hunting with your dad tomorrow Sage?" I nodded_

"_yeah probably out back of their house." I replied._

"_You hunt?" both Dixons eyed me. I nodded._

"_Not often, once or twice a year, sometimes I get something most times I don't. I work most of the time so yeah don't really get much free time. I finished my beer and got another one._

"_So sugar tits, I'll pick you up from work?" Liz nodded at Merle and I rolled my eyes._

"_Hey Daryl, why don't you and Sage come hang out with us tomorrow?" I swear I could have hit her just then._

"_Yeah baby bro, stead o bein holed up in that trailer o yer's?" and much to my surprise Daryl looked at me and asked_

"_Can I pick you up tomorrow?" I nodded dumbly and began fiddling with my beer bottle._

"_You have to work Sage? Liz asked. I shook my head no._

"_Sweet!"_

"_Good let's go Darylina." Merle said leaving a swift kiss on Liz's lips_

***TIME SKIP~TIME SKIP~TIME SKIP~TIME SKIP***

That was two years ago. Daryl and I became close, started dating, and eventually became engaged. We were supposed to be married yesterday if I had managed to keep track of the days right. However the dead started walking and somehow me and him got separated.

Where am I now? I'm on the edge of a quarry fighting with myself on whether I want to make myself known. I watch the man and a boy playing in the water and I can't help but smile. I touch the small bump forming in my belly. They might be safe, and safe is what I need right now.

"Oh, please please please let me be making the right choice." I whispered. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I made a lot of noise so when the man saw me he wouldn't shoot me first. When he saw me he started yelling.

"Hey, hey hey stop right there." He pulled a gun, instantly my hands were in the air. Showing I had no weapon but the bow on my back.

"Please help, I have no food and I'm alone. I need help, I lost my fiancée and I'm," I never got to finish because I was knocked unconscious.

Sometime later I was coming too and could hear faint voices.

"No why did you go and do that Ed?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Where was I? Then I remembered I had found a campsite.

"Merle knows her, I know he does. Did you see the way he looked at you?" I heard someone scoff.

"he's jealous." Merle was here? Did that mean Daryl?" I tried sitting up and opening my eyes. Bringing a hand to my head I looked up into the face of the man I saw with the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked. I winced. My head hurt so bad. In a panic I reached for my belly finding the bump still there is sighed.

"Your name?" I looked at him.

"Sage." He glanced at Ed.

"Why were you alone?" I bit my lip, tears coming to my eyes.

"I was separated from my fiancée. I've been running through the woods fighting off those things, I haven't eaten in four days." I paused. "I can't be alone anymore, I'm pregnant. I need to find my fiancée."

"You will be safe here, we will get you some food as soon as we can." I nodded.

"You can come outside as soon as your ready." Again I nodded. He left me alone then. Was I correct in hearing that Merle was here? Maybe Liz and Daryl were here too. I stood, Maybe I can see Daryl again.

I exited the RV and stood by the door way looking around the camp, there were different tents, lots of people around a campfire, all of whom turned to look at me. Feeling embarrassed I glanced at the ground.

"We have a plate set for you. If your hungry." I looked at the short haired woman and gave her a small smile of thanks as I took the plate. I looked down to see the familiar form of a squirrel. I couldn't help the smile, it's what Daryl told me we would live off if the world ever ended. Somehow I knew he was with these people.

Somehow I knew I'd be seeing him real soon.

So Read and Review. Nothing rude! Comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU! To my six reviewers! Thanks, Motivation from you guys made me update a few days early. Had a day off and nothing to do so TADA! Chapter two!

I sat beside a blonde girl a few years younger than me and another a few years older than me. Picking at the squirrel and canned vegetable on my plate I kept sneaking glances around the camp. Where was Merle? Someone had said his name. Nervously I looked out at everyone. They were all staring at me, well some were staring at my stomach.

"So, uh how far along are you?" I looked at the dark haired woman, Lori, I thought.

"Uh, about four months." I said looking down.

"Where are you from?" I looked up

"Maine originally, moved here with a friend, lived mostly in a small town." She nodded.

"You are engaged." I nodded a small smile pulling at my lips.

"Yeah, rugged, handsome redneck of a man," I laughed. "Funny really, how we ended up together." I sighed, "We got separated on the highway. I got turned around and lost in the woods, Three weeks ago."

I put my plate down. "I have to find him, he doesn't know." I rubbed my belly. I saw them all exchange looks. "So Uh where am I sleeping?" I saw Dale smile.

"There's room in the RV if you'd like?" I nodded. It be way more comfy for my back. Sighing I stood and made my way back to the camper. I was so exhausted my head had barely touched the pillow and I was out.

THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sounds of camp life already in process. Heaving a sigh I sat up and stretched. Running my fingers through my hair I tied it up in a bun. Upon leaving the RV I was greeted by Amy the young blonde.

"Good morning Sage." I nodded to her

"Good morning Amy, sorry I slept so late." She laughed and shook her head,

"Its ok. Someone's always sleeping late." I grinned. She offered me a plate of powdered eggs and jerky. I took my time eating savoring every bite. When I was finished I brought my plate down to where Lori and the short haired woman was doing the dishes.

"Is there anything I can help with today?" I asked.

"We are going to be doing laundry later if you'd like to help?" Lori said looking up at me. I nodded.

"How long have you, uh known you were pregnant?"

"ummm I've known about two and a half months." The short haired woman looked at me and spoke

"Sorry to intrude, what was your fiancées name?"

"Uh…"

"Carol, my names Carol."

"Well Carol, His name's….."

"Daryl." I whipped around so fast I made myself slightly dizzy. There stood all 6 foot 4 of Daryl Dixon. All the muscle and bronze and just Daryl.

"Daryl…." I stared at him. Unsure of what to do.

"Come 'ere woman." He drawled. I launched myself into his arms and clung to him as I wailed.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" He hugged me close. Almost to the point I couldn't breathe.

"Nothing kills a Dixon but a Dixon sweetheart. I taught ya well. You made it to see me." He whispered.

"Daryl, I love you, please don't ever lose me again. I was so scared."

"I won't I promise. Let's go up to my tent." I smiled at him.

"Already Daryl?" he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yer a pervert." I laughed. I followed him to a tent set aside from the others.

"Me and Merle share this tent." I nodded.

"How is that bastard?" Daryl smirked.

"he's hunting right now." I smiled. He and Merle was always hunting. Always trying to get me to skip work to go with them. Daryl unzipped the tent and let me go in first, Two cots and lots of dirty Laundry littered the tent. I raised an eyebrow at Daryl who blatantly ignored it.

"How did you make it?" I shrugged. Dropping down onto one of the cots I looked up at him.

"I had that hunting knife Merle gave me last Christmas. Spent three days treed cuz a herd of those things went by. Ran out of food about three and a half days before I saw this place. I had to try something I couldn't do it alone anymore." I played with the hem of my shirt. "I figured if there was kids here that it had to be safe."

"You always had a knack for choosing the good people." I nodded. "There's something else isn't there?"

I nodded again. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." He stared at me wide eyed.

"Yer what?!" I winced.

"Pregnant Daryl. You know, it happens when you have unprotected sex sometimes."

"I know what it is you smartass." He sighed looking at me. "How far along are ya?"

"Well, if I did the math correctly about four months. Give or take a half a month." He nodded.

"When did you find out?"

"When I missed my period last week."

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry Daryl." He looked at me.

"Don't be Sage." He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you ever go out of my sight again ya hear me?" I giggled as I nodded.

"I love ya."

"And I love you."

Ok So I know its kinda short and slow but Im still getting into the swing of things, it gets better next chapter I promise. Read and Review 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ok another update for my fans! Thank you to all who think my idea is original! I enjoy writing the flashbacks. It gives me ideas to keep the story going and it's something new! So here is chapter three. I have a lot of time on my hands today so I hope it's good.

_Three months after we met:_

"_So Sage….How's it going with Daryl Dixon?" I blushed. It had been only a few months and he was going at my pace. Letting me get comfortable around him, just the other night he had taken me out to see a movie and then right back home again where we had a couple of beers and watched tv._

"_He's really nice and treats me really good." I paused, "he's the best guy I've met in a long time."_

_Liz nodded and turned back to the stove. She and I were cooking supper, Merle and Daryl were coming over we had rented a new scary movie and were gunna have an inside date night kinda thing. I went back to chopping lettuce and tomatoes._

"_What about you and Merle?" I smirked as Liz stilled. "You've lasted a long time too." She went back to stirring the pasta and I giggled. "You actually like him don't you?"_

"_Shuddup!" I laughed. _

"_No need to be ashamed Liz, why not let him no you like him a lot more then you originally thought?" She shrugged._

"_Cuz he will be like every other guy. You got the good brother Sage." I smiled. I did and I know I did._

_I finished the salad then went in to set the table. I liked Daryl, he might on occasion think he ain't good enough for anyone but I'd be jealous if I saw him with any other woman._

_Dinner came and went. Merle and Liz got a tad bit more than tipsy and Daryl and I cuddled watching the movie. We must have fallen asleep because Daryl ended up waking me when he moved to readjust himself._

"_Sorry." He mumbled._

"_It's nothing." I said smiling. I sat up and stretched. The movie credits had gone by already and just the menu was up on the screen. I went to reach for the remote but Daryl's hand covering mine stopped me. I looked at him confused._

"_c'mere." I nearly melted at the tone of his voice. All warmth and demanding. I let him pull me towards him and stopped right in front of his face our noses almost touching._

"_Daryl, what are you doing?" He glanced down at my lips then back up at me. "What?" He grinned._

"_Can I kiss ya?" I faulted for a split second. Then nodded. It seemed like it took foever for him to slant his mouth over mine. When his lips met mine it felt like fire exploding against my skin. I moaned involuntarily and I heard him chuckle. I leaned away biting my lip._

"_ummm, wow." I breathed. He laughed again this time. I smiled._

"_You like it?" I nodded. I looked at him then and I knew I was hooked. I wanted this man for good._

"_can I kiss you?" He grinned._

"_sure can." I giggled before leaning in to kiss him. And that's when I knew I wanted nothing more._

**~Present time~Present time~Present time~**

I pretty much attached myself to Daryl's side for the rest of the day. Of course no one said a word, plenty of looks were tossed back and forth but no one said anything. Not even when Merle came home from hunting and engulfed me a bear hug.

"Looks like ya survived." I grinned and put a hand on my hip.

"I'm from Maine Merle, of course I made it." He grinned then went about skinning squirrels.

"Sage." I looked over at Daryl who motioned me over with a waggle of his finger. I got up and went over to him.

"You can sleep in our tent if you want?" I smiled.

"I would but Merle can't exactly be the best tent mate." He pouted a little and I couldn't fight the grin.

"I have a tent tied up in a tree along with another bag of stuff I carried with me. I wasn't bringing them with me til I was sure it was safe." Daryl smirked.

"Like I said taught ya well" I curtseyed to him.

"We can go now to get it if you want?" I asked. He looked over at the cop in our group and nodded.

"Yeah, let me get my bow and we will head out." I nodded and ran to get my sweatshirt. I was almost nervous about spending time alone with Daryl. I shouldn't be but I was.

Twenty minutes later Daryl and I were trudging through the woods "yer sure you left it in this direction?"

"Yes, I came to the camp through here. I came from that way." I pointed to my left. Daryl started walking that way and I followed keeping my eyes up in the trees looking for my bags and tent. After about an hour of walking I finally spotted the tree and pulled Daryl to a stop pointing up.

"I found it." With a smile I pulled myself onto a branch and continued climbing the tree. Unsecuring the tent I let it free fall. The backpack and duffle bag I swung onto my back and started back down. I nearly made it to the bottom when I slipped and the duffle bag fell from my shoulder.

"Sage!" I heard Daryl yell up to me.

"I'm fine hun!" I yelled down. I secured my footing and continued my way down. Daryl took the backpack and then helped me down.

"Yer fucking lucky Sage. Ya ain't doing that shit again!" I smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Daryl, you taught me how to survive in the woods. I stayed calm and I made it." He glared at me.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I mean it, I won't do it again." I leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. "I promise." I whispered. His hands were in my hair and I was pushed against a tree as he claimed my mouth in a hot mess of a kiss.

It had been three weeks too long since I had held him to me like this. "I fucking missed ya woman." I giggled.

"You cannot imagine how bad it was to be away from you." I placed little kisses along his jaw bone until I met his lips again.

"You almost ready to head back?" I tipped my head to the side. He smirked.

"Yeah, we will finish this later though and with one final kiss we headed back to camp. An unremovable smile on my lips and my hand clasped around Daryl Dixon's.

A little bit of a fluff here. It might be awhile before any real action. *ducks bricks thrown at me* sorry! Any way read and review!


	4. Author's notice

Ok this isn,t a chapter update and i am soo sorry! My laptop screen got smashed on accident so i had to sent it out for repairs...as to why i can type this is becuz i have a loaner...i had three quaters of the 4th chapter typed and then that happened so as soon as i get it back which hopefully will be in the next two weeks. you will have an uber long update maybe i,ll do two just cuz you guys are so damn patient! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 stay tuned.


	5. yet another authors note

Ok I had to get a new laptop becuz mine somehow got wiped clean and sent out somewhere else. so I have a new one with windows eight. I am currently working one a few chapters. maybe separate or a really long one...stay tuned for an update in the next few days.


End file.
